My Roza is dead?
by tilly109
Summary: The Strigoi attack never happened and Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after what happened in the cabin. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic and I know its short but I didn't know if people would read it! Hope you all like it xx tilly xx**

**Dimitri left Rose for Tasha at an attempt for Rose to have a better life, but he now realises that he needs Rose and has returned to the Vampire Academy. However when he gets there he finds out that Rose was killed. What will Dimitri do when he finds there is a way to bring her back, even if it means sacrificing everything he loves****? **

**Dpov**

It had been exactly three years since I had left _her_. Rose. Roza. Even through all this time I still remember her, as if she were right in front of me. Her hair, her lips, her touch… I regret leaving her every day, I thought it would be for the best but I now see that we could never be apart. All of a sudden I knew what I had to do. I had to see her; I can't face another day without her. I jumped up from my bed and ran to my car, as fast as I could. Only two hours until I would see her again, oh god I hoped she still wanted me as much as I wanted her. As much as I loved Tasha she was not the one I loved and she never would be, my Roza is and will always be the only one for me. Tasha came out furious, waving and shouting at me, but I was so determined to find my Roza that I ignored her cries, 'DIMKA! GET BACK HERE NOW! WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?' I drove off, happy for the first time in my life.

I had finally reached the vampire academy, hoping they would know where my Roza was, every time I thought of her bliss ran through me. It had been so long since I had been here. It was the holidays so the place was almost deserted, though you could still see a few guardians around, in case of a Strigoi attack. 'I was wondering if you would be able to tell me where Guardian Hathaway is?' I almost shouted at the first guardian I saw. He just looked at me, shocked and sad, I immediately began to worry. 'Guardian Hathaway? I'm afraid she died, almost a year ago now. Who did you say you were?' I broke down completely; every inch of my body was numb. Rose… was dead?


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov

'Buria!' My head snapped up, heart beating fast, I ran towards the shouts. I froze; there were hundreds of Strigoi, and only about eighty guardians. I got my silver stake out and immediately snapped into battle mode, moving through the Strigoi at a swift speed. More guardians were arriving, and we were putting up a good fight. I finished off another Strigoi and moved on to the next one. _Oh god… help me… there were so many of them and they are heading right for me and Christian. Oh god, they're getting closer, I started to run, Christian not far behind me. Just as I was about to collapse I topped hearing footsteps behind us, I thought we gotten away, Christian embraced me, while whispering soothing words to me that my mind didn't seem to register. A Strigoi jumped in front of us, I heard a deafening scream, and realised it was coming from me. _

I broke out of the trance and started running towards the woods which Lissa and Christian were in. She needed me, they both did. My body and mind were screaming at me too run faster, I heard a shout and knew it was Lissa. I now understood why Dimitri had made me run all the time, Dimitri. My heart slowed and I felt like crying, I had thought he had loved me, how could I have been such a fool as too believe him. Every moment we had spent together had been a lie; even so, I still loved him with all my heart. Another scream brought me back to reality, I couldn't think about Dimitri now, Lissa needed me and I needed her. I quickened my pace, my thighs burning, covered with sweat, when I finally saw a bright orange flame. Christian and Lissa were standing there, Christian trying to manage with his fire, Lissa's face ringed with worry. Lissa spotted me and I felt her reach out to me through the bond, I ran towards them. 'Are you okay?' I asked. Lissa screamed and pointed behind me, I whirled around and saw the pale skin and red eyes of a Strigoi. I kicked him in the knee and he wobbled, my opening, I stabbed him with my stake, as hard as I could, piercing the heart and ripped my stake back out of him. I turned back to Christian and Lissa, 'come on we have to go,' I started running but realised they weren't following. Lissa was cradling Christian. 'He can't, he used too much magic… Rose what do we do?'

I dragged Christian to a dark part of the forest and tried to think of something, anything that we could do. I could hear more shouts in the background, they were getting closer. 'Rose...i think I can walk. Just help me up.' Christian whispered, I wanted to say that he should rest, that everything would be fine, but the truth is if we stayed here any longer we would all die. I gave a swift nod of the head and pulled him up, with his arms around mine and Lissa's necks we began to make our way to any building.

We were almost by the church, so far we hadn't seen any Strigoi on our way there, we had been lucky, unlike all the people I knew that were dead and scattered all over the ground. So many bodies, I gave a quick look at Lissa, she was silently crying, desperate to heal them all. I was about to tell her no, that spirit was too powerful when I saw two figures heading towards us, I instinctively pushed Christian and Lissa out of the way but as the two figures grew closer I realised it was Eddie and Adrian. They were both relieved, 'where were you? Oh god I was so worried' Adrian pulled me into a hug and I reluctantly hugged him back. 'I will explain later, come on, we have to go, now.' Eddie and I picked Christian up and we all started heading towards the church.

I could see the church, relief rang through every part in my body, I didn't think I had ever been so happy to see the church. A group of about five Strigoi jumped in front of us, blocking our way. Me and Eddie put Christian down and started fighting. 'ADRIAN! LISSA! HELP CHRISTIAN UP! GO TO THE CHURCH! HURRY!' i screamed while fighting a Strigoi that was twice my size. I punched him in the stomach, he didn't even flinch, and instead of hitting me back, he twisted my wrist causing me to drop my stake. Then I heard a terrorised shout. I looked around; Lissa had been grabbed by a woman Strigoi. I picked up my stake so quick that the Strigoi didn't notice when I had pushed it through to his heart. I started running towards Lissa and the Strigoi, but the Strigoi burst into flames. Obviously Christian was feeling better. We had taken down three of them when I felt a sharp pain in my back, I fell to my knees. I had been stabbed.

I lay there watching as Eddie killed the last of the Strigoi. Then they all started running towards me. Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and Christian all towering above me. Lissa was crying, knelt down beside me, Eddie was in shock, he started backing away and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. Adrian and Christian were frozen, hardly moving, 'Rose its ok, I will make it better,' Lissa sobbed, she tried to heal me but it didn't work. Adrian had been drinking, I could tell, funny how I knew him so well. I smiled at them all, and felt the world begin to fade.

Lpov

Oh god. NO! How did this happen? _Rose? Rose can you hear me?_ I hugged her, desperately hoping she would hug me back but nothing. I could feel people trying to pull me off of her but I wouldn't let go. She was my best friend, this couldn't be happening. Pain coursed through my body, the bond was gone. 'NO! no, no, no, no, no…' I cried, as I realised she was dead.

Thanks for the reviews! Any tips would be appreciated Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed reading it xx Tilly (not my real name) xx


End file.
